


Doce de Leite

by Mamichigo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (i guess), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Ouma hates summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamichigo/pseuds/Mamichigo
Summary: The presence of the summer heat is an unwelcomed guest to Kokichi; Momota's presence, not as much.





	Doce de Leite

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [a fanart I saw on Tumblr](https://sandykaoru-arts.tumblr.com/post/167414552230/almost-forgot-to-post-this-oumota-eating-candies)
> 
> Edit 05.20.18: Fixed some mistakes, added a few lines to make it feel more natural, nothing major.

It’s way too hot.

Lying on the floor, Kokichi observes the blue sky as the few white clouds present make their way towards the horizon. The current weather is expected, given that it’s a summer day, but that doesn’t stop Kokichi from letting waves of irritation ruin his mood, narrowing his eyes at the stupid clear sky.

In theory, he shouldn’t be here; the school roof has always been prohibited to students and even teachers, locked away at all times. However, that had never been enough to keep him away from it. At least from up there the wind was strong enough to keep the heat at bay. Even wearing his summer uniform, the boy was still a second away from melting in his clothes and turning into nothing more than a disgusting puddle of sweat.

Kokichi sighs and closes his eyes, bored, but with no energy to go looking for something fun to do. He really hated summer.

His troubled rest is interrupted by the not so gentle nudge he feels on the side of his torso, a big shadow falling over his eyes. Kokichi tries to pry his eyelids open, but ends up squinting at the sunlight that surrounds the tall silhouette.

“What the hell are you doing, sleeping in a place like this?” The figure asks and, despite his thoughts being hindered by the heat and sleepiness, Kokichi immediately recognizes the voice.

A disgusted grimace settles on his face.

“What are _you_ doing here, Momota-chan?” He retorts with a glare at the other, though the effect is lessened by the way he yawns lazily.

Momota crouches down next to Kokichi, returning the look and hitting him on the forehead with a cold object. Kokichi yelps in protest while trying to get a glance at what the hell Momota just hit him with, blinking in confusion as soon as he realizes he’s looking at a can of Panta.

"I asked you first. And, that's for you,” Momota explains, without really explaining anything. Kokichi makes no move to take it from him.

“What do you want?” He makes sure the suspicion is laid on thick in his tone, narrowing his eyes at Momota.

“Nothing, you idiot. Shuichi asked me to bring this to you,” Momota says with no small amount of irritation - and really, he has no right to sound so fed up, he's the one that came here to bother Kokichi, after all. For some reason, he can't quite believe Momota's statement.

Call it a liar’s intuition.

Even so, Kokichi accepts the drink, causing Momota to grin like an idiot. The hiss he gets from the can as it’s opened is weirdly satisfying, and the boy takes a long swig of it with with pleasure.

Observing Momota from the corner of his eyes, Kokichi smiles.

“Saihara-chan who bought this?”

“Yup, he was walking around when he saw me and asked me to bring it to you. He was busy with something, or some stuff like that.” He shrugs, scratching his cheek.

Kokichi looks at him for a few more seconds, distractedly drumming his finger against the metal of the soda can, his nails producing an out of rhythm tune. The more he looks at Momota, the more his apparent nervousness seems to grow.

Kokichi’s smile turns into a smirk.

“Saihara-chan must have some kind of superpower! He was wandering around school pobably for awhile before he found you, but my Panta is still cold.” Kokichi sits up, back to the wall and cheek propped up on his bended knees. “Ah, now that we're talking about it! I just remembered something, what was it, what was it?"

Momota glared with a mix of apprehension and growing animosity held in his gaze, grunting not-so-casually to urge Kokichi to just get on with it; such an impatient man, geez, no appreciation for dramatics at all.

"Oh, I got It! Hey, I thought Saihara-chan said he would be busy during lunch break in the student council with Akamatsu-chan?”

Watching Momota’s face get progressively more covered in red until it looked like the exact same shade as Yumeno’s hair is a more satisfying sight than he initially expected. Playing with his hair, Kokichi smiles serenely whilst Momota sputters, probably trying to come up with a pathetic excuse.

Kokichi could very well just insist on the subject, teasing the other with how much he likes Kokichi, or how he can’t live without his presence. Something along those lines. But, Kokichi isn’t stupid, and thus he knows once a single wrong step is made, Momota will just storm out in is anger.

Instead, he quietly drinks his Panta and leaves Momota to recompose himself after having his lie exposed.

At some point, when Kokichi is a sip away from finishing his drinks, Momota sits beside him, eyes resolutely turned upwards.

The small boy fidgets with the empty can in his hands, still as bored as before, and now without the advantage of being able to nap it away,  sleep long gone. Tipping his head just a tad to his right, Kokichi allows himself to stare at Momota, who had his arms crossed behind his head, body relaxed and seemingly lost in thought.

Under the sunlight, the purple in his hair is especially visible, wine colored strands alight as the tip of his hair sways in the wind – and the thought of how the incredible amounts of hair product that Momota needs to style his hair up keeps it static despite how strongly the wind is blowing is hysterically amusing. Kokichi can't help but giggle quietly.

Still looking at his classmate, he takes notice of how the short sleeves of the summer uniform suits him; the exposed arms show a nice hint of muscles, despite Kokichi having witnessed Momota struggling to keep up with the exercises in PE multiple times, so what's up with that. Maybe steroids.

(Now that's an amusing rumor to start the next time he gets bored.)

An abrupt gust of the wind causes Kokichi to squeeze his eyes shut, a hand raised to keep his bangs from poking his retina. Once his eyelids flutter open, Kokichi finds Momota looking directly at him with certain intensity to it.

“What’re you staring at so much?”

“Your stupid face,” Kokichi answers impassively, to which Momota clicks his tongue, eyes unmistakingly roling in their sockets - again, he's not the one who should be doing that in this situation!

Getting a good look into Momota’s purple eyes reminds Kokichi of the grape flavored candy he keeps in his pant pocket, so the small boy sticks a hand in it to pull one out. Kokichi raises the candy up and aligns it perfectly with Momota’s right eye.

Comparing the two side to side, it’s obvious that they aren’t the same shade, at all. However, as he pops the candy into his mouth, Kokichi is hit with how exaggeratedly sweet it is, almost disgustingly so. Looking at the other boy, Kokichi chuckles; how appropriate.

Momota seems to be a little weirded out by his reactions – unsurprisingly, since Kokichi has been laughing to himself for a whole minute now –, the corner of his mouth twisted in displeasure.

“If you’re gonna act like a weirdo, at least give me one of those candies of yours,” he complains, eyes on the sphere held between Kokichi’s lips.

“Hah, why should I share it with you? Maybe, if you ask me nicely, I’ll _think_ about it. Oh, and by nice I mean begging, of course. Just so we're clear.”

Momota obviously doesn’t appreciate his answer, grumbling something about how he doesn’t want the candy anyway. By this point, Kokichi is questioning why Momota is still here with him, instead of spending his time with a friend, like Harukawa. Or anyone, for that matter.

Kokichi watches as Momota tears his eyes away, gaze lingering on the small one’s lip for a beat longer than normal; Kokichi tilts his head. _Ah, that’s why_ , he thinks to himself.

In his pocket, are three more purple balls identical to the one in his mouth. It’d be easy to reach for one and give it to Momota.

Kokichi has never been known for doing things the easy way.

Hooking a hand in the collar of Momota’s shirt, Kokichi pulls him closer, getting a glimpse of the other’s surprised expression before closing his eyes. Their lips meet a second later, the contact clumsy as Kokichi fumbles to get on his knees so their heads are the same level. Like this, the boy can press against Momota more comfortably.

Kokichi opens his lips, swiping his tongue against Momota’s in indication for him to do the same. With some hesitance, Momota complies, and Kokichi enters his mouth without thinking twice. In response, Momota makes a sound that is almost too high, leaving Kokichi to wonder if it’s in surprise, pleasure, or both.

Kokichi presses his tongue against the roof of the other’s mouth, making sure the candy he was sucking on before stays with Momota. His task done, Kokichi kisses him for a few more long moments – after all, he isn’t about to waste the opportunity to do so when he’s been given the permission –, until he needs to come up for air.

When he pulls away, there’s saliva on the corner of his mouth, so Kokichi wipes it with the back of his hand, lips twisting in slight disgust. Meanwhile, Momota stares at him with confused eyes and gaping a little, breathing with some difficulty. Kokichi touches the other’s purple stained lips with his fingertips. He shows him his tongue, tinged in the same color.

“Whoops, sorry, you looked like you wanted to know what I taste like,” Kokichi cheekily says.

Momota struggles to find something to say, but seemingly decides to exchange words for action, as it's expected from him. They’re kissing again, with Momota’s hand firmly in Kokichi’s hair, pulling him closer with insistence, until the smaller one is almost entirely on his lap. Kokichi wraps his arms around the Momota’s waist, hugging him not so gently.

The heat is just as unbearable as before; in fact, even more so now that he has Momota’s body so close to his. Drops of sweat makes a trail down his neck, his clothes stick to his skin uncomfortably and saltiness gets mixed with the taste of the grape flavored candy.

Kokichi kisses him harder and smiles.

It’s repulsively sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Doce de leite: Portuguese name for a sweet more commonly known by its Spanish name (dulce de leche); a Latin American sweet. While it's delicious, the sweetness of it can easily make you sick; and yet, you'll still want to eat more of it.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://mamichigo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
